Les écorchés
by Edwilya
Summary: Pansy n'a plus rien. Après la guerre, plus personne ne veut entendre parler de Celle-qui-a voulu-vendre-l'Elu. La seule qui accepte de l'embaucher est Madame Guipure. Quant à George, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sans conviction, il finit par reprendre Weasley&Weasley. Et lorsqu'ils se rencontrent, c'est une étrange amitié, mêlée de tristesse et d'amertume qui naît alors.
1. Chapter 1

Eh oui, encore une fic :) Il se trouve que je me suis récemment découvert une passion pour Pansy Parkinson. Et j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, qui j'espère vous plaira. Elle fera une dizaine de chapitres, je pense. En voici le premier, que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire.

Bonne lecture !_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling :)_

* * *

24 octobre 2000

C'était l'automne. Cette saison où déprime de la rentrée et reprise réconfortante des habitudes se mêlaient. Le ciel était gris sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'air était à l'orage, tandis qu'un vent violent annonçait un hiver glacial. Les passants resserraient leur manteau autour d'eux. Pansy grignotait une salade accompagnée d'une Bièrraubeurre à la terrasse de l'Escargot Biscornu. Madame Guipure l'attendait dès quatorze heures, sans faute, alors elle se dépêchait de finir son assiette. Il lui restait dix minutes, elle était à peu près dans les temps.

Son repas n'était pas fameux, mais ce café était le plus proche du magasin, et comme cette harpie de Madame Guipure ne tolérait aucun retard après sa pause de midi, elle avait pris l'habitude d'y venir. Elle s'était faite à leur laitue sans sauce et leur fromage sans goût. En fait, elle s'habituait à beaucoup de choses avec une facilité qui la déconcertait elle-même. Après la guerre, sa vie n'avait plus était la même. Ses parents étaient morts lors de la Bataille, et sa fortune avait été saisie. Apparemment, vouloir vendre le Survivant pour sauver sa peau, et l'énoncer à voix haute n'était pas très bien vu du côté des gagnants. Elle s'en voulait parfois, il ne lui avait rien fait Harry. Il était juste un peu trop Gryffondor, un peu trop célèbre, mais, pour autant, elle n'avait jamais voulu sa mort. Elle voulait juste éviter la sienne, et celles des autres. Parce que Pansy croyait encore, à ce moment-là, que la vie pouvait redevenir comme avant avec Voldemort au pouvoir. Mais les autres élèves l'avaient dévisagée comme si elle était folle. Elle avait lu dans leurs yeux la colère et l'indignation. Et puis elle était sortie au-dehors, elle avait combattu. Elle avait vu ses parents mourir, elle avait vu les sortilèges que ceux de son camp lançaient contre les élèves de Poudlard. Elle avait vu l'horreur. Et elle avait compris. Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant lors des procès. Pansy avait évité Azkaban de peu, mais elle s'était retrouvée sans le sou, sans diplôme, à devoir se débrouiller dans un monde qui ne voulait pas d'elle.

Elle avait finalement trouvé une place comme assistante chez Madame Guipure, qui, malgré sa voix de crécelle et ses ordres cinglants avait été la seule à l'accepter, sans songer à son passé. Parfois, Pansy se disait que cette vieille couturière était un peu déconnectée de la réalité, qu'elle ne savait peut-être pas qui Pansy était, et que c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait prise. Mais, en général, elle ne se posait pas tant de questions. La couture lui plaisait, et elle avait fini par trouver un certain charme au vieux magasin aux broderies vieillotes et à sa propriétaire haute en couleur, alors elle se disait, que, même si elle n'avait pas la fortune et la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé, elle s'y était faite. Elle était heureuse. Aussi heureuse qu'elle pouvait l'être.

En dépit de la salade immangeable, et du mauvais temps, elle était heureuse. Elle loucha sur sa montre, quatorze heures moins cinq. Décidément, elle laissait ses pensées dériver bien trop souvent. Et bien trop longtemps.

Elle jeta quelques mornilles sur la table et se leva. Si elle marchait rapidement, elle pourrait y arriver. Etre à temps au magasin pour éviter les foudres de Guipure.

C'était sans compter l'intervention d'un Weasley, une pinte de Bièrraubeurre à la main qui s'étala sur elle de tout son long, renversant la boisson au passage.

« Bordel, Weasley, regarde ce que tu as fait ! Non, mais regarde l'état de cette robe, je peux la jeter. Tu vas me le payer, je te jure que... »

Mais le regard que lui jeta George en se relevant la figea sur place. Ses yeux n'avaient plus cet éclat de malice qui laissait supposer un mauvais tour et qui la faisait rager à Poudlard. Ils n'avaient plus rien de rieurs. Ils étaient... tristes. Voilà, les yeux du jumeau Weasley qui était en face d'elle -Fred ou George, elle n'avait jamais su les différencier - n'exprimaient plus que douleur et désespoir, et ça la glaça d'effroi. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir le visage si avenant de George se fermer autant.

« Désolé, Parkinson » lâcha t-il, sans plus chercher d'embrouilles. Il n'y avait pas la moindre note d'humour dans sa voix. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Et ça la prit de court.

Puis il haussa les épaules, continua son chemin et s'assit à une table plus loin. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle resta là, la bouche ouverte d'incompréhension. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle était dans une autre dimension. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à sa robe, puis un autre affolé vers sa montre, et s'éloigna du café de son pas le plus vif, ignorant les regards moqueurs des passants devant le spectacle imbibé de Bièrraubeurre qu'offrait sa robe pâle. Elle épousait ses courbes et Pansy pesta lorsqu'elle surprit les regards licencieux d'au moins trois hommes durant son trajet jusqu'à la boutique.

.

25 octobre 2000

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'Escargot Biscornu, elle lâcha un cri de surprise. Le Weasley responsable de l'horreur vestimentaire qu'était devenue sa robe était tranquillement assis à une table, une fourchette à la main et le regard vague et sombre.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle s'avança vers lui.

« Eh ben ça alors, je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici, et voilà que je te croise deux jours de suite... Au fait, je voulais m'excuser. J'aurais pas dû te hurler dessus comme je l'ai fait, hier. Je suppose que t'as pas du le faire exprès. De me tomber dessus. » s'entendit-elle prononcer.

« Sans blague » répondit-il.

Il l'énervait, à se comportait ainsi. Si loin de celui qu'il avait été. Alors le défiant du regard de dire quelque chose, elle s'assit à sa table. George parut surpris mais il reprit vite son masque d'impassibilité. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Et il commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'elle était venue faire à sa table. Quant à Pansy, elle se posait exactement la même question. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle réfléchissait, avant d'agir, d'habitude. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle...

« Tu te décides à dire un truc ou je considère cette conversation comme la plus gênante de toute ma vie ? » prononça George, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

Pansy releva la tête vers lui, et pendant une seconde, elle crut voir un éclair amusé briller dans les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle.

« T'es lequel ? » s'aventura t-elle alors.

Il saisirait.

« Tu me demandes si je suis Fred ou George ? »

Pansy hocha la tête.

« Je ne suis pas Fred. Il est mort. »

Et il n'était plus George non plus. George avait cessé d'exister dès l'instant où Fred s'était effondré. George ne se sentait plus entier depuis. Il lui manquait une part de lui. Il vivait par négation. Il n'était pas Fred, et il n'était plus George.

L'esprit de Pansy s'éclairait, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Voilà pourquoi il n'était plus le même, pourquoi il semblait si triste. Alors, bien qu'elle ne porte pas le Weasley dans son coeur, Pansy se surprit à ressentir une forme de compassion pour lui. Oui, elle était désolée pour lui. Car Pansy n'était la Serpentard insensible qu'il pouvait penser. Elle avait un coeur.

Elle se tut. Elle savait d'expérience que, dans ces moments-là, mieux valait ne rien dire. Elle baissa les yeux, parce que c'était tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire. Elle n'osait pas relever la tête. Elle était sûre que ses yeux paraîtraient encore plus tristes que quelques minutes avant, et c'était sa faute. Elle avait toujours le don d'aborder les sujets qu'ils ne fallait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, Mademoiselle ? »

Pansy sursauta puis reporta son attention sur le serveur qui venait de la couper dans ses pensées. Elle ne comptait pas vraiment manger avec George, à vrai dire... Oh, et puis bon, tant pis ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'en aller pour s'asseoir deux mètres plus loin, c'était ridicule.

« Une salade verte avec fromage de chèvre, s'il vous plait. » répondit-elle alors, d'une voix connaisseuse.

George ne fit aucun commentaire. Mais lorsque le serveur fut parti, il se pencha vers Pansy.

« Je rêve ou Parkinson vient de prononcer les mots "s'il vous plait" ? » railla t-il.

Elle sourit gentimment. Elle n'aurait jamais cru être soulagée d'entendre George Weasley se moquer d'elle.

« A propos, je suis désolé pour ta robe. » lâcha t-il, même si cela lui coûtait visiblement beaucoup.

« Je me suis faite savamment enguirlandé par Guipure, mais j'en suis sortie vivante, alors mettons que c'est oublié. »

« Madame Guipure ? »

« Oui. Enfin... Madame, Madame, si tu veux mon avis, elle n'a jamais vraiment été mariée, faudra que je lui demande. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'est rajoutée elle-même "Madame". Elle était obligée, non ? Comment veux-tu qu'une vieille fille conseille des femmes de tout le monde sorcier sur les vêtements qu'il convient de porter pour plaire à un homme, si elle-même n'a jamais réussi à en épousé un ? T'es pas d'accord ? »

George la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-on s'étendre à ce point sur une chose aussi insignifiante que l'état civil de Guipure ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait, lui, de savoir si elle avait été mariée ou non !

« Non, je veux dire, pour quelle raison Guipure t'a enguirlandée ? » rectifia t-il, la coupant dans ses réflexions qu'il jugeait parfaitement inutiles.

« Ah. Parce que je travaille chez elle. »

George haussa un sourcil intrigué.

« Je ne pensais pas que, riche comme tu es, tu aurais à travailler un jour. »

« Dis plutôt riche comme j'étais. Et détrompe-toi. Les choses ont beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Mes parents sont morts, tous mes biens ont été saisi lors des procès, alors tu vois, je suis presque aussi pauvre que toi. »

C'était une affreuse tentative d'humour. Il lui jeta un regard noir, qui signifait clairement que sa plaisanterie était de mauvais goût.

« Je ne rebondirai pas là-dessus. Et je suis désolé pour tes parents »conclut-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« C'est que tu as mûri depuis Poudlard, à ce que je vois » reprit-elle.

Cette fois-ci il la foudroya sur place.

« Oui, la Guerre est passée par là, au cas où tu l'aurais ratée. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des gaffes. il fallait y aller avec des pincettes avec lui.

« Et toi, pourquoi ça fait deux fois que je te vois ici ? » tenta t-elle.

Il soupira.

« C'est mon frère, Ron. Il a repris notre boutique à Fred et moi. Je me sentais pas d'y travailler de nouveau, alors cela faisait un an qu'il gérait tout tout seul. Et moi je traînais au terrier. Je savais qu'ils auraient tous préféré que je sorte, que je m'investisse dans quelque chose, mais je croyais qu'ils avaient compris que c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Ils m'ont laissé tranquille pendant un an. Et puis, dimanche dernier, au repas en famille, ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix. Ils m'ont dit que cela suffisait, que je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie ainsi. Que j'allais devoir reprendre mon poste à la boutique. Que Ron ne pouvait pas tout gérer tout seul, parce que cette année, il suivait aussi une formation d'auror. Alors pour toutes ces raisons, j'ai dit oui. J'ai repris depuis deux jours, mais c'est dur. Ca fait mal quand je pense à tous les souvenirs de Fred qui y sont rattachés. Quand Ron descend à l'entrepôt, une envie de pleurer me prend. C'est horrible. Ils ne se rendent pas compte. De tout ce qu'on a partagé, Fred et moi dans ce magasin. En ce moment même, Ron doit m'attendre, mais je ne sais pas comment trouver le courage d'y retourner, alors je traîne. Je laisse les minutes défiler, et j'attends qu'il y en ait une qui me rappelle de traverser les deux cent mètres qui me sépare de la boutique. Voilà pourquoi tu me vois à ce café depuis deux jours » termina t-il.

Pansy ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, à ce qu'il s'épanche autant sur ses états d'âmes. Elle avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec la tristesse des autres.

« Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses, tu sais. Je ne te dirais pas que je suis désolée, ni que l'absence de Fred va s'estomper. Je te dirai juste que je pense qu'il aurait aimé que tu reprennes cette boutique, que tu retrouves le plaisir de faire sourire tous les petits sorciers avec ces farces que vous étiez les seuls à pouvoir inventer, que tu t'y mettes à fond, que tu sois heureux, que tu vives pour deux. Pas que tu te morfondes sans rien faire. »

Elle était dure, mais en même temps, ce qu'elle lui disait lui faisait plus de bien que tout ce qu'on avait déjà pu lui dire pour le réconforter. Elle avait tort quand elle disait qu'elle n'était pas douée.

Parce qu'il le sentait au fond de lui. Il respirait mieux. Il s'autorisait à respirer mieux. Et c'était grâce à elle.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

J'attends vos avis, et vous savez, j'adore les reviews, ça prend si peu de temps, et ça fait tellement plaisir ;)

Alors une review, et vous pourrez réconforter George. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture ;)

Ils avaient parlé pendant un moment, ce jour-là, à l'Escargot Biscornu. Au grand étonnement de George, Pansy se révéla être aussi piquante que drôle. Elle parlait sans s'arrêter, et George lui en fut reconnaissant car il se rendait compte à quel point il avait perdu l'habitude de prendre la parole. Fred n'était plus là pour terminer ses phrases, alors il préférait tout simplement ne pas les commencer. Si bien que Pansy fit presque la conversation pour deux, mais ça n'eut pas l'air de la déranger.

C'était un étrange spectacle, que de voir ces deux-là discuter ensemble. Ils ne conversaient pas encore comme amis, mais plus non plus comme des ennemis. Et lorsqu'elle se leva finalement, tout en s'excusant de devoir y aller, ce fut un sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres, et juste avant d'entrer dans son magasin, elle agita la main dans sa direction. Il lui répondit machinalement, tout en se demandant si tout cela était bien réel.

La guerre avait définitivement bouleversé bien des choses. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point.

Car bientôt, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, sans que rien ne fut décidé, ils se retrouvèrent à manger chaque midi à la même table de l'Ecargot Biscornu.

George s'était découvert un talent pour écouter Pansy blablater pendant des heures. Il l'observait parfois, tout en se demandant comment un tel flot de paroles pouvait s'écouler aussi vite d'une si petite bouche. C'était insensé. Elle lui racontait les difficultés qu'elle rencontrait, les gens qui ne la regardaient pas, qui n'osaient lever les yeux sur elle, qui la prenaient pour un monstre. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait dit, ce jour-là, durant la Bataille finale.

"Tu sais, j'avais dix-sept ans à l'époque, depuis que j'étais petite, j'avais appris à vénérer Voldemort, je croyais vraiment que tout serait comme avant s'il montait au pouvoir. J'étais naïve, et je voulais aussi sauver ma peau. Mais vous avez gagné. On a gagné, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens s'acharnent sur moi. Je n'avais rien contre Harry, je suis heureuse qu'il ait survécu. Et pourtant, on continue à me traiter comme une paria. J'ai peur que ce soit comme ça toute ma vie. Je sais pas si je le supporterais" lui avait-elle confié un jour.

Et il l'avait cru, qu'elle était sincère et qu'elle regrettait, parce que ses yeux ne mentaient pas, et qu'elle avait déjà dû payer plus qu'il ne le valait ses paroles.

Qu'elle s'ouvre ainsi à lui l'avait déstabilisait, lui qui préférait se taire et écouter. Il l'avait réconfortée comme il pouvait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas assez. Elle était toujours aussi triste. Alors, il s'était surpris à essayer de la faire rire, pour la détendre. Faire rire quelqu'un, il en était capable. Du moins avant.

Mais quand on s'appelait George Weasley, il y a des choses qui ne s'oubliaient pas. Faire le clown en faisait partie. Alors, même s'il ne l'avait plus fait depuis si longtemps, même s'il n'était pas sûr de lui, il l'avait vu esquisser un sourire, puis éclater franchement de rire. Il s'était rendu compte que la voir heureuse lui réchauffait le coeur, et, sans vraiment l'avoir prévu, ses épaules se soulevèrent à son tour. Il était bien.

C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait ce constat depuis bien longtemps, mais c'était vrai. Assis à cette table, en face de Parkinson, il réalisa qu'il se sentait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis de longs mois.

Pansy avait l'impression de voir George Weasley revivre sous ses yeux, petit à petit. Il riait de plus en plus souvent. Elle était persuadée que finalement sa boutique le rendait heureux, malgré tous les souvenirs de son frère qu'elle lui rappelait.

Pansy n'aurait jamais pensé y être pour beaucoup dans ce changement.

Elle voyait bien qu'il s'amusait de plus en plus lorsqu'elle singeait Madame Guipure en colère, ou lorsqu'elle lui racontait une anecdote croustillante sur ses années à Poudlard, mais elle mettait tout sur le compte de sa nouvelle proximité avec le monde sorcier, avec ses clients de Weasley&Wealsey, qui le rendait plus avenant, plus ouvert, moins taciturne.

Quant à elle, elle avait fini par l'apprécier. Il était attachant, drôle, aussi, quand il le voulait. Et lorsque ses blagues ne la visaient pas, elle riait de bon coeur. Elle en vint à se dépêcher de finir au plus vite son travail du matin pour le rejoindre à l'Escargot Biscornu. Parfois, même, elle repoussait une retouche à l'après-midi, et Madame Guipure poussait souvent une gueulante, mais elle prenait le risque. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, au fond, mais elle avait besoin de le voir.

Peut-être se raccrochait-elle à lui de la même façon qu'il s'accrochait à elle ?

19 décembre 2000

Leurs rendez-vous du déjeuner devinrent une habitude. Un rituel, même. Et les rituels, ça ne se brise pas.

Et pourtant. Ce midi-là, la neige commençait à tomber pour la première fois de l'année, et George souriait comme un enfant. Il s'assit à leur table habituelle et l'attendit. Il avait hâte qu'elle arrive, il avait tant de choses à lui raconter. La blague qu'un petit lui avait faite, l'histoire de la gamine blonde qui avait bu le philtre d'amour et s'était littéralement jetée sur lui. Ou encore Bill qui allait être papa. Tant de choses tout aussi insignifiantes qu'importantes à ses yeux, et qu'il avait pris l'habitude de lui raconter.

Sa langue s'était déliée, et il parlait désormais presque autant qu'elle lors de leurs déjeuners. Presque.

Il voulait aussi lui parler de Ron qui envisageait de quitter définitivement la boutique.

"J'arrive plus à suivre ma formation d'auror en parallèle. Et tu te débrouilleras très bien sans moi."qu'il lui avait dit.

George savait que c'était vrai. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il serait seul à gérer ce grand magasin, leur magasin, à Fred et lui. Alors, tout en commandant leur repas, comme il le faisait souvent en attendant qu'elle arrive, il espérait qu'elle saurait trouver les mots.

Il savait qu'elle trouverait les mots, qu'elle le secouerait, et que ça lui ferait du bien.

Sauf qu'elle ne vint pas. Il l'attendit, ce jour-là, jusqu'à quinze heures, même s'il savait que c'était vain. La neige tombait au-dehors, mais Pansy ne venait pas.

Il ne la vit pas non plus le jour suivant. Et lorsqu'elle lui fit faux-bond pour la troisième fois, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir par lui même au magasin de Guipure.

La vieille dame cousait, concentrée, loin des caricatures que lui avait décrit Pansy. Elle exagérait toujours.

"Excusez-moi, est-ce que Pansy est ici ?" chuchota t-il, car l'atelier de Madame Guipure était un de ses endroits où l'on n'osait parler trop fort, qui inspirait le respect et la tenue.

"Je ne l'ai plus vue depuis deux jours. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser le magasin pour la chercher aux quatre coins de Londres. Si tu la vois, dis-lui pour moi qu'elle se considère virée."

Les yeux de George s'agrandirent. Cette femme n'avait donc aucun sens des priorités ? Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Pansy ? Il était furieux. Mais se contint. Les femmes comme Guipure, mieux valait les brosser dans le sens du poil.

"Vous avez son adresse ?" demanda t-il poliment.

Et c'est lorsqu'il posa cette question qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était jamais allé chez elle. Après tout, cela faisait deux mois qu'ils mangeaient chaque midi ensemble, et, même si cela lui aurait paru impossible et ridicule trois mois plus tôt, ils étaient devenus amis. Il aurait pu savoir, au moins, même sans y être allé, où elle résidait. Mais non, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, elle n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet, ou alors elle était restée très vague.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un lourd carnet qui s'abattit sur ses genoux.

"Tiens, mon garçon, cherche à P, son adresse doit être là-dedans." l'informa Madame Guipure.

Il se dépêcha de trouver le nom de Pansy et après avoir mémorisé son adresse, sortit du magasin, sans plus de cérémonie.

19 décembre 2000

Lorsque George atteignit l'immeuble qu'il cherchait, quelques rues derrière le chemin de Traverse, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit à ce point à des années-lumières de l'image que reflétait Pansy. Etroit, miteux, George appréhendait désormais l'état de l'appartement. Il grimpa les escaliers aux carreaux cassés, et arrivé devant une porte d'un vieux bois rongé par le temps, il toqua. Un grommellement lui parvint, puis un bruit de clé, et puis au dernier moment un "Qui c'est ?" d'une voix cassée et tremblotante. Il commença à paniquer, il n'était plus sûr que cette voix soit celle de Pansy. Elle paraissait si faible.

"George" répondit-il clairement pour qu'elle l'entende à travers la porte.

Il entendit un "Ah" soupiré, qu'il ne réussit pas à analyser, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un spectacle qui lui fit fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de trop, Pansy - car c'était bien elle - lâcha un nouveau soupir.

"Fallait pas venir, George. Fallait pas que tu voies tout ça. Que tu me voies comme ça."

"Il aurait fallu que tu me donnes un signe de vie pour ça. Non mais tu te rends compte ? Tu te volatilises pendant trois jours sans donner de nouvelles ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?"

Il était en colère. Parce qu'il s'était inquiété. Parce qu'il s'inquiétait encore. Voir Pansy dans cet état, dans cet appartement, ça lui retournait le cœur. Ça n'était pas Pansy tout ça. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se mettait dans ces états-là, mais une chose était sûre, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, emmitouflée dans un vieux peignoir jaune.

"George. Va t'en s'il te plait. Juste, pars. J'ai besoin d'être seule. Tu comprends, ça ? Seule."

Son ton était plus agressif qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Elle s'en voulait, mais elle souhaitait également de tout son cœur qu'il parte. Qu'il la voie ainsi la mettait mal à l'aise, personne n'avait jamais assisté d'aussi près à la misère qu'était devenue sa vie, malgré tous ses efforts pour se convaincre du contraire, maintenant qu'elle était malade, obligée de passer ses journées dans cet appartement, elle se rendait à l'évidence : il était miteux et minable.

"Je ne m'en irais pas Pansy. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué pourquoi ça fait trois déjeuners que je passe seul, et pourquoi Madame Guipure veut te virer à cause de tes absences."

"J'ai chopé un rhume."

Et le pire, c'est que c'était vrai. Elle avait une crève pas possible depuis trois jours, et rien ne faisait effet. Les médicaments sorciers coûtaient les yeux de la tête, alors elle avait choisi d'attendre que ça passe, à coup de tisane au miel.

"Et les hiboux, tu connais ?"

"J'ai pas de hibou" lâcha t-elle, comme un aveu en baissant la tête.

Il la contempla quelques minutes, interdit, semblant réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Doucement, il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé où elle s'était installée.

"Un patronus alors ? "

Pour George, tout le monde savait faire un patronus depuis la guerre. Pourtant, Pansy lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, mêlé de peur et d'appréhension. De honte aussi.

"Je... j'ai jamais été très douée en magie, tu sais. Au fond, vous avez raison, c'est que des conneries, la supériorité magique des sang-purs. J'ai jamais été foutu de réussir un patronus."

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, comme si une douleur fulgurante la transperçait soudain, et laissa le haut de son corps s'affaler sur le canapé, ses pieds seuls pendus vers le sol, du côté de George.

"En fait, même un sort de lévitation, j'ai du mal, alors tu vois." acheva t-elle, les mains devant les yeux.

George sourit tristement devant la jeune femme qu'il découvrait. Si peu sûre d'elle, si fragile, loin de la Pansy qu'il connaissait et qui le réconfortait. Et il se dit, que, peut-être son tour était venu. C'était au tour de Pansy d'avoir besoin de lui. Il attrapa lentement ses mollets qui pendaient toujours dans le vide, perpendiculaires au reste de son corps, et les posa sur ses genoux à lui.

"Ca ne fait rien, tu sais. Réussir un patronus, c'est difficile. Si tu savais le temps que j'ai mis pour en faire jaillir un."

Elle se redressa et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

"Weasley... pourquoi t'es gentil comme ça ? Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Je veux dire, d'accord, on mange ensemble tous les midis, et on rigole bien. Peut-être aussi qu'on s'est rapproché bien plus que ce que nos années à Poudlard nous auraient laissé le croire... Mais même malgré tout ça, tu n'es pas obligé."

"Pansy..." commença t-il en soupirant.

Elle lui rendait vraiment la tâche difficile, ne pouvait-elle pas juste accepter son aide et se taire ? Comme il l'avait fait, lui.

"Je t'aide parce que, même si tu l'évites, même si tu tournes autour du pot, on est devenus amis, non ? Et c'est ce que les amis font."

Elle était abasourdie. Il lui avait cloué le bec, et ça, c'était rare. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser des dernières paroles de George. Elle n'avait plus la force de réfléchir, son cerveau bouillonnait. La fièvre s'insinuait dans les méandres de son esprit et l'empêchait d'avoir des pensées rationnelles. Vaincue et résignée, elle se laissa choir de nouveau de tout son long sur le canapé. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience des mains de George qui encerclaient ses chevilles. Elle préféra l'ignorer, elle n'était pas en état de s'attarder là-dessus.

"Bon. Reprenons, tu as chopé un rhume, c'est ça ?"

"Ouais" grogna t-elle pour toute réponse.

"C'est malin. T'as pris des cachets ?"

"J'en ai pas." répondit-elle machinalement.

"Attends-moi, bouge pas, je reviens vite."

Comme si elle était en état de faire le moindre geste. Elle ferma les yeux en signe d'assentiment et le regarda disparaître.

Il revint une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir fouillé la réserve à pharmacie du Terrier à la recherche de médicaments contre la fièvre.

Il posa une main sur son front elle était encore plus brûlante que lorsqu'il était parti. Un pli soucieux vint marquer l'espace entre ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Il la fit boire deux cuillère à soupe du sirop qu'il avait trouvé puis dilua un sachet de paracétamol sorcier dans un verre d'eau qu'il posa près d'elle. Enfin, il se pencha à son oreille et articula lentement :

"Pansy, je dois y aller, je suis désolé. Tu ferais mieux de boire le verre que j'ai posé là le plus vite possible, ça fera baisser ta fièvre. Et prends un bain tiède. Je... j'y vais, je repasse demain."

Il allait se relever, mais la main de Pansy enserra son bras.

"Restes, s'il te plait." murmura t-elle d'une voix presque éteinte.

J'ai besoin de toi, avait-elle envie de lui dire. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle avait déjà assez perdu de parcelles de dignité pour aujourd'hui.

Voià, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé ;) Bisous :)


End file.
